the chronicals of a teen wolf girl
by WillowG14
Summary: Carly   werewolf  gets lost and meets handsome  jerk  werewolf, stephen who she must despise, but nothing can be forced.carly and her new friends go on a  adventure looking for answers, powerful weapons and love .


Through out centuries we have been unknown to human kind. Hiding our immortality from the world, while they investigate, we walk as we pleas. As I stand here I only seek peace.

"Hi, my name is Carly" She returned an expressionless smile to the sort, blond woman. Her body looked as if it was compressed in a can and her hair pulled tight together in a pony tail, makes her face look slender.

"I'm looking forward to teaching you lot. It would probably be…unusual, but pleas except me for whom I am." Everybody looked at heras if shewere meat with a price tag on.

"Let's start with introductions. I'll direct you if it is your turn." Carly stared out of the window as the sun dazed her eyes. _What__could__be__better__if__I__can__just__look__past__those__bushes,__the__life__behind__it.__This__rotten__place__is__so__crammed__with__everything,__obnoxious__guys,__controlling__this,__do__that__as__a__group.__All__I__want__is__for__things__to__be__different._

"It's Carlene right?" Her dark brown hair falls over her shoulder and she twitched her hazel eyes, confused by her thoughts. "Uuh, only Carly pleas mam." She sited upright and looked around over the 15 or so kid's faces. "Oh pleas, call me Miss Carter. I'm not married yet." Pressing her plum lips together and letting go to open her mouth.

"Sorry." That's all she replied. "Adeline! We welcome you to the Cobats pack. I know it's moving slow with the teaching, but we got to try right?" His voice scented shock waves through the room. His unique way of talking only brings pride to us. That's how it is when your leader steps up to the plate. "Apparently so. Axl." Miss Carter looked like a young woman, in between her twenties or thirties. "She is a semi witch so she can see our true form, rather were glamorized or not. Her conditions is progressing and she's also willing to educate you and we're thankful for that." Axl pressed his hand together to show appreciation. "So pleas don't eat her." A smile played on the tall and muscular African- Americans face. Miss Carter on the other side looked uncomfortable. "Now go home!" The students walked out of the room, so did Axl. A guy stopped in front of Miss Carter who was rigid and leaned towards her. "Boe!" She jumped backwards and let out a little squeal. The chap walked out laughing. Carly shake her head and gave him a death glare. "Jerk"

Home isn't very far. It's just sixty meters from this abandoned building. It was glamouring from the disguise. The mundane see it as an old factory that burnt down, being an illusion kind of hallucinating, making it of how you and they want to see it. The weather outside was it's usual for Rosewood, Arizona. Not cold, not warm. A perfect condition for they're kind.

Carly wandered around admiring the sense of flowers smell around her. Autumn was the best time of the year for her. Her mother loved flowers, especially when blossoming. She pulled out the Daisy. Although it's a small flower, its white pedals and yellow centre stood out to her._Whenever__I__was__in__trouble__or__ignoring__the__situation__of__not__wanting__to__go__home.__I__come__here;__it__'__s__like__my__second__home._

Her mother's words played out in her mind. A tear drop, splashed over the beautiful Daisy.

She followed a path taking several steps forward; looking around a sound frightened her. A bird sits on the tree top, starring right at her. She followed the sound and saw it preying. It was flying towards her with its razor-sharp claws out. His eyes reflecting of the sunlight make it look like coins dazzling. Carly turned around with her quick reflects and fell to the ground. _Stupid__hawk._"No, no, no! Now look at my converse" it was exposed with dirt all over it. A grey bench was placed in a corner where the branches were covering the patterns of its delicate design. Slowly she approached the bench, minding not to step in mud and settle down on it. She took a leaf of the branch, cleaning her shoes while cursing some hideous words. Outside it was already twilight. The sound of teenagers chatting has faded away. Carly stood up and walked back home with the daisy warped around her small fingers. _The__path__certainly__is__longer__that__I__took._ACracking sound around her make Carly stop in her track. It was silent. Non reply to what she heard, she continued her steps when she heard the sound again. Her grip on her bag and daisy tightened with instant. Now it is not what she's hearing, but the strange feeling that something's wrong. "Hello? Who's there?" there was no reply. The wind settled in and blows her brown curls across her face. "I command you to come out, whoever you are!" _Ok__Carly,__it__'__s__a__false__alarm._ Suddenly there was a fast movement behind the thick bushes. She quickly opened her green denim sack and grabbed a heavy armament inside. The dagger was resting in Carly's now sweaty palms. She took sight of a massive, black-brown dog coming towards her. It's movement, smooth and sneaky, sent horror through her body as reality hit her. _This__is__no__dog;__I__'__m__in__the__middle__of__the__forest.__It__must__be__a__werewolf._ Willing to let her true self take place, she was changing. The dagger was pointed towards the werewolf. Standing beside Carly, it would make her look like a joke. Its ears were pointed out like an elf, nose up and slime dripping from its mouth. Carly on the other side was panicking. _There__'__s__no__change,__why__won__'__t__I__change?__Ok,__you__had__a__little__training__…__now__use__it__idiot!_ The wolf came closer to her and she steps backwards. Her hands shaking, she rushed with speed towards it, slashing at its thick wool neck, but the wolf was faster. The dagger flew to the side. _Oh__no,__change!__Change!__Change!_Carly closed her eyes. "There's no time for praying now girl." Annoyed by this rejecting feeling of her own body not willing to let her in, she dipped down and slide on her knees through the pool of water underneath the werewolf. From disbelieve of what she just did, Carly smirked and took hold of the dagger. With its pointed tooth out and throwing it's whole body towards her. She looked down at her ripped Levis, turned around and run. Her feet was plopping so hard against the ground, that the birds flee out of they're nest. Already out of breath, not looking where she's going her foot got jammed against a branch and she hits earth with her head getting in contact with a stone. Carly looked up to the sky.

_If I'm gonna die now. It's better here. This is my mothers second home. I can join her now. _


End file.
